Camellia
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: His mouth fell open slightly as his hand came up to stroke its' bright red petals. "That one is called a camellia. It represents being consumed by love..."


Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah. But even if I did, I would probably have ended the anime the same way...Teito and Frau going off to randezvous...But Mikage would still be alive and sexing them both up everyday...Ha!

A/N: First time writing angst. Hope you guys like it and that it doesn't suck too much...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Why did things have to end up like this...?' Teito Klein slowly made his way through the white halls of the church that was currently caring for him. It had only been abouth two months since the brunette had been taken to that place and already he'd fallen into a fit of despair. Unfortunately for him, he'd somehow fallen in love with the blonde bishop that had saved him from being arrested. Even though he'd known the man was a total perv and was a compulsive liar, he'd still managed to fall for him. What an idiot...Making a small turn, he walked though a tall door that led to the church's garden. He'd remembered Labrador telling him once that if he'd ever felt upset about something, he was welcome to come here. This seemed like the perfect time to visit the flowers. "Thank you for the invitation, Labrador-san..." A small smile graced his face as he quietly thanked the man.

Looking aroung briefly, he was amazed at how many different types of flowers there were. He walked through rows and rows of plants, momentarily stopping to touch and smell some of the ones he'd never seen before. Continuing to walk through the dim greenhouse, Teito noticed a pale light from over a tall yellow flower. Slowly making his way towards the light, he'd taken in the scents of the hundreds of different plants surrounding him. As he stepped closer to the plant, he'd began to feel himself become overrun by thoughts and memories of the blonde. 'Frau...' His mouth fell open slightly as his hand came up to stroke its' bright red petals. "It's beautiful..." He ran his index finger down the length of the stem, brushing through the red - green spiked leaves surrounding the flower. Just as he was about to pick it, someone spoke out from the darkness of the garden. "That one is called a camellia. It represents being consumed by love..."

The brunette looked up at the sudden interuption. "Good evening, Teito-kun. I hope I didn't startle you?" Teito shook his head at the lavendor haired man, a small smile spreading across his face. "No, it's fine, Labrador-san. Just day dreaming is all." His attention turned back to the beautiful flower. The bishop smiled and walked up to him, a group of small budding vines slowly roping around him. Staring down at the bustle of flowers, he raised a hand to stoke its petals..

"The flowers in this garden are telling me something's troubling you..." Labrador turned to face the boy, his hand returning to his side. "They can sense your confusion." Teito stiffened slightly, his eyelids raised partially. His shoulders slumped as he sighed. A small smile slowly crept over his face. "How do you always manage to be right, Labrador-san?" The man smiled down at him, his eyes closed in amusement. He reached out at hand to softly pat the younger boy on the head. After a short laugh, he opened his eyes and said, "Things like that shouldn't matter to you, Teito-kun. Not when there are more important thing you have to deal with." Teito looked up at the man and noticed a hint of seriousness flash through his usually shining eyes. The brunette cocked his head in confusion. "What's really important are your feelings concerning Frau, right?" A tint of pink graced Teito's cheeks as Labrador laughed softly. The boy adverted his eyes from the bishop's. "It's not nice to make fun of others, Labrador." A deep chuckle emerged from behind them.

Teito turned and noticed Castor sitting on a marble white bench, the corners of his lips perked up into a smile. The brunette's head fell heavily as he sighed, "Not you too, Castor-san..." The lavender haired man ruffled his brown locks gently, still giggling softly. Pulling his hand back, the man walked over to his resting friend. Turning to face him, the man beckoned the green eyed boy over. Slowly walking towards the bench, Teito lowered his head, echoing through his mind.

__

Barsburg Scripturs Volume III Verse Seventeen...Let me dedicate that to you. As long as you keep anything about me with you..."Always..." "My heart will be with you!" Good luck with the exam!

The brunette blushed again as he recalled the masculine voice of the older man as he quoted the scripture. 'Why that one? Just to wish me luck...Out of all the things to say, that idiot!' As the boy mused over his feelings, the two bishops silently watched, smiling all the while. Teito sat in between the two men and looked down at his feet. Tracing the various creases and patterns on the training uniform he was given, he shook his head and sighed. Feeling a hand on his shoulder suddenly, he turned his gaze to Castor's chesnut coloured eyes.

"Teito-kun...Please, just go and talk with him." Teito's eyes widened a fraction. Labrador laughed softly as his hand grabbing at the brunette's. "You should go and tell him how you feel." The bishop closed his eyes and smiled as a thin vine spun itself around his fingers. "I'm sure he's just as confused as you are."

The boy sat quietly, contemplating what the two men were hinting him of. What a loser...Was he really _that_ easy to read? Standing up slowly, Teito turned to face his friends, a small smile playing at his lips. He bowed slightly, his hair falling over his face in a cascade of dark and light brown before standing up straight again. "Thanks you guys...I appreciate it." He laughed softly and ran off, waving a goodbye while shouting, "I'll tell you how it went, okay?" The two men he'd left behind looked at each other briefly shocked before breaking out into a bout of laughter. Adjusting his glasses, Castor strained himself to speak through laboured breath. "H - he actually went for it. Think he won't back down?" Looking over at Labrador, he saw the man shake his head as he calmed himself as well. "No, he'll - he'll do fine. Frau will definitely accept him." Both of them stared at the camellia and smiled whole-heartedly. "Wish them both the best, Labrador..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Teito ran through the halls of the church, still looking for the blonde bishop. Looking ahead, he noticed three figures rounding a corner. "Ah-! Sister Athena, Libelle, Rosalie!" The three nuns turned around and smiled a the boy as he ran towards them. Sister Rosalie tilted her head and smiled down at him. "Good evening, Teito-kun." The blonde haired woman looked at her concerned sisters and frown slightly, Athena picking up where the other left off. "Is there something wrong? You seem upset..." Shaking his head, Teito breathed deeply before trying to speak. "Um...I'm sorry for rushing, but have either of you seen Frau lately?" The nuns looked at each other again and thought for a second. After a moment Libelle spoke up, her blue eyes widening slightly. "Oh - Um...The last time I saw him he was headed towards the library. He was probably getting something to take back to his room..." Teito rolled his eyes knowingly. That perverted bishop! If it was anything like before then all of the books he checked out were just fakes filled with porn. Letting out a sigh, Teito thanked the women and continued to rush forward to find Frau.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Teito slowed his pace as he approached the blonde's room. Catching his breath, he stood up straight and swallowed quietly. The brunette inhaled deeply and knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Hushing his own breath, he heard rustling from inside the room. Slowly, the door opened and the brunette was greeted by a mass of white. Looking up at the figure, a small smile spread over his face. The bishop cocked his head in confusion at the boy. "What's up, brat?" Teito shook his head softly and spoke. "Nothing really...I just...Wanted to talk to you..." Frau frowned down at the boy and stepped over to the side, inviting the boy inside. As the brunette slipped past he breathed in the smell of the older man's robes, thoughts of doubt and fears of rejection all suddenly seeping into his mind.

Closing the door behind them, Frau walked over to where Teito stood, a strong hand coming down to rest on the boy's shoulder. Squeezing softly, the blonde spoke up. "Don't lie to me, Teito-kun. What's with that look?" Teito's head tilted up to look the older man directly in the eyes, tears beginning to form behind his lashes. Reaching a hand up to grab onto the front of Frau's clothes, Teito pulled himself closer to the bishop.

"It's not...You shouldn't be the one that I..." The brunette shook his head, tears now freely flowing from his eyes. The blonde bishop's eyes widened, concern shining obvious in the blue orbs. "Teito-kun..." The boy wept into the white fabric he clung onto, his body now starting to shake. "Shut up!...I - It's your fa - fault! Your fault that I - I care this much about s - some perverted priest! I - It's you..."

Taking all of this in at once, Frau let his eyes close and pulled the boy in closer to him. Leaning in slowly, the blonde pressed his lips against Teito's tear stained cheek. He brought his hand up to cup the boys other cheek in his hand, wiping away the stream of tears with his thumb. Pulling back, he looked into the boy's emerald eyes hesitantly, something breaking inside him as more tears fell. His strong arms wrapped themselves around Teito's waist, pulling him closer to his body. "Stop crying...Please, just stop crying..." Teito jumped slightly, surprised at Frau's sudden gentleness. The shock wearing off quickly, he let his hands snake up and around his body, fisting at the back of the man's robes.

Even with his body still trembling and tears still flowing from his eyes, the brunette managed to stop his voice from cracking. "...Frau...I'm sorry. Forcing all of this onto you isn't fair but I...I..." Burying his face into the bishop's chest, he continued to cry as he quietly apologized. "I'm so sorry..." Frau clenched his jaw at the raw emotion in the boy's voice, his own tears threatening to fall. Rubbing his cheek against the brown locks of Teito's hair, the blonde arched the boy's back and lifted him slightly. His trembling lips meeting the other's softly, pressing down only enough to feel how soft they felt against his own. Only a second passed before they'd both pulled away to look at the other. Teito's watery eyes stared up at Frau as he looked down on him, a sad smile spread over his features. "Don't every say you're sorry again." The boy's eyes shot open a fraction, his hands clenching tighter onto the white robes of the older man.

"I don't ever want to hear you apologizing to me...For anything...There's nothing you could ever do...That would make me love you any less, Teito-kun..." The younger boy's lips parted slightly, shocked at what he was hearing. Frau just smiled and hugged him tighter, a small laugh escaping his throat. "I'm expecting an answer, ya' damned brat." Shaking his head dumbfoundedly, Teito stood there and let himself be consumed by the man's prescence. All of his waiting. The silent suffering and pain he felt, thinking he could never be with the man like he'd wanted. It had paid off...Quietly enduring him flirt with other women...It had all been leading up to this...Teito sent up a small, silent prayer to God. 'Thank you so much...' His eyes closed as he cuddled his face into the man's body. "I...I love you, too, Frau...You perverted bishop..." Both of them let out a quiet laugh, thin rivers of tears streaming from both of their eyes.

Frau kissed Teito's forehead and rubbed at the small of his back. "So, where do we go from here...?" A moment passed before Teito responded, shaking his head again, his mind already having been made up. "Nowhere. Can we just stay like this...For just a while longer...?" Frau looked back down at the boy and leaned in, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Whatever you want, Teito-kun...It's fine..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yup yup! My first angst/hurt/comfort fic is also my first FrauTeito fic. This one has been in an old notebook for a while, I just could never get off my ass and finish it. I'm thinking about getting an old KKM fic out next or maybe just updating my Yu-Gi-Oh! or Naruto fic...? Not really sure...I'm looking for more unpopular couples right now(Kenpachi needs love too, damnit!). If anyone has anything they'd like to see just tell me and I'll try my very best!


End file.
